The present invention relates to a cup holder and more specifically a device that supports/holds coin cups at a gaming machine.
Most gaming machines accept coins or tokens as items of value to comprise a bet or otherwise initiate play of a game at the gaming machine. Likewise, in the case of a winning outcome of a game, the gaming machine may disperse coins or tokens back to the player. As is known, it very difficult to transport more than a few coins/tokens by hand. Thus, most players seek a container to hold and transport the coins/tokens. Casinos generally offer plastic cups to players for this purpose. These coin cups are similar to plastic cups used for drinking and similar purposes, and may include casino advertising, such as the casino name.
Unfortunately, there is no convenient means to dispense these coin cups or organize them once dispensed and used. A casino may place cups for players at a variety of locations, such as at a casino cage or other locations. When a player is using a cup, they generally keep the cup very close to them to maintain a watch over their coins.
Once the player is done using the cup, such as once a player has exhausted their coins or wishes to engage in another activity, the player wishes to dispose of the coin cup. Some players will dispose of the cup in a trash can. Generally, however, this is undesirable since the coin cup is reuseable and its premature disposal is wasteful. Thus, most players leave the cups at various locations for use by other players. It is not uncommon to see the cups strewn throughout a casino including on the floor, on top of garbage cans, and on top of just about any surface upon which the cup may be placed.
The cups in these locations must be collected by casino personnel, or if to be used by a player, sought out. In either event, extra time and effort is necessary to locate or collect the cups.
A device and method for holding coin cups at a gaming machine is desired.
The present invention is a coin cup holder, such as for holding coin cups at a gaming machine, and a method of holding coin cups, including a method of using the coin cup holder.
In one embodiment, the coin cup holder comprises an elongate body. The body has a first portion and a second portion. The first portion of the body has a first end and an opposing second end and defines a passage there through from the first end to the second end. The second portion of the body extends from the first portion. In one embodiment, the second portion comprises an elongate, narrow flange.
The coin cup holder includes a means for accepting or holding at least one coin cup, and preferably a means for changing the position of the coin cup holding element relative to the body. In one embodiment, the coin cup holding element comprises a post. The means for changing the position of the post comprises a rail.
In one embodiment, a rail is associated with each end of the body. Each rail has a first end adapted to be located in the passage in the body and a second end extending outwardly of an end of the body. A post is connected to the second end of each rail. In one arrangement, the posts have free ends positioned outwardly from the respective rails in a direction generally opposite the flange.
In one embodiment, a means is provided for selectively fixing the position of each rail relative to the body. The means may comprise at least one screw passing through a slot in the body into engagement with the rail.
The coin cup holder is adapted to be mounted to a gaming machine. In use, in a preferred arrangement, the flange of the coin cup holder is positioned between two opposing surfaces. These surfaces are preferably opposing sides of two adjacent gaming machines.
The rails may be extended or retracted relative to the body, as necessary, so that the posts are appropriately positioned. Preferably, the post is positioned outwardly of the gaming machine(s) a distance sufficient to locate one or more coin cups thereon. The position of the post may be fixed by tightening the one or more screws, and may be adjusted by loosening the one or more screws.
The coin cup holder provides a convenient place for coin cups to be stored. The coin cup holder permits storage of the coin cups at the gaming machine where they are closely located for future use. The coin cup holder may also store multiple cups stacked upon one another.
The location of the coin cup holder between the gaming machines is advantageous since the coin cup holder does not interfere with the use or operation of the gaming machines. In addition, the flange mount permits mounting of the coin cup holder without the need of screws, brackets or other independent fastening devices. Instead, the coin cup holder is securely retained in a press-fit relation between the gaming machines.